


Cold

by jambastion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Horror, blackberry is some undead being and keeps killing people. what a queen, everyone dies, i wrote this for an assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: Jake didn't want to come along.





	Cold

“Russell,  _you_  got us into this!  _You_  were the one that decided to drag us all the way out here at ten- _thirty_ at night! And look at us! It’s two in the morning, for god’s sake!” Jake heaved in anger, twisting his foot into the mud underneath him as his cold wings fluffed from both fear and the outside temperature. “I told you a hundred times before that I didn’t wanna go here in the first place! And you didn’t listen!”    
   
The downpour on the outside of the old mansion was relentless, soaking the ground and flooding the yard so much that one may as well swim in it. The porch that had been previously covered in dirt was now a disgusting, half-moist mud that caked their shoes and tried its hardest to stick them in place when they walked. Jake was insistent about not going inside. The things he had heard about this place were nothing short of horrifying. Time didn’t pass when you were in that godforsaken place, things that you would only see in your most disgusting nightmares laid within, and the thought- or perhaps the freezing wind- made Jake shudder and whimper. “Come  _on,_  Rus..” he sighed, the chill humbling him, “We need to leave. Call a taxi or something,  _please.._  I don’t want to stay here anymore..” In the back of his mind, he knew it was a futile attempt to beg so much; Russell was the stubborn type, and would never give in for anything. He was only wasting his energy at this point. He squatted and sat back against the exterior wall, shivering as a sob escaped him. “I’m so  _cold_.. This is just ridiculous now.” 

Russell wasn’t even out here; he went inside an hour ago. He knew that. But what else could he do but plead?    
   
A strike of thunder made Jake startle and cower in fear, and he curled up further. “I don’t wanna be here.. I  _don’t_ wanna _be_  here!” He grabbed onto his long, feathery tail for comfort. This was the most alone he had felt in his life, even with the laboratory incident. The fear that he felt here only amplified it. His only hope in feeling any relief from this would require that he’d go inside the mansion. And though hesitant, he stood, taking a deep breath as he stood at the door that had been flung open by the wind. “I’m coming for you..” he mumbled. “We can go home.. It’ll all be okay.”    
   
He stepped in, and called for him. “Russell?” he shouted, “Ruuuss?” Jake walked from room to room, becoming increasingly frantic as his calls were not answered. Did something happen to him? Was he only playing some sort of cruel trick on him? “I’m not joking! Come  _here_!  _Please_!” As fast as his legs were willing to carry him, he scurried up the stairs to the second floor of the vast place of residence. “Stop  _messing_  with me! I’m scared!” he shouted with a wavering voice, “I’m so  _scared_!” Tears welled in his bright green eyes, and he let out a fearful cry, running down the hallway in hopes of finding Russell, trying to deny the heavy feeling in his heart that told him there was nothing he could do. 

Jake heard a desperate, shrill scream and the sound of a bubbling liquid, and his breath caught in his throat as his pounding heart came to a stop. “ No..  no,  _ no.. _ ” There was no way. There was no  _ way _  that Russell had just... He sobbed, and he fell to his knees, shaking hard, but no sound coming out in his cries. “ Russ..ell .. I...” 

The maid  clad  in black stepped out of the room with blood on her apron, a butcher’s knife in delicate and unassuming hand. Her pitch-dark hair reflected little light, and her dark violet eyes that stared at nothing showed a rage, an insatiable hunger to repeat what she had just done for the hundredth, two-hundredth,  _ three-hundredth  _ time. The young woman felt no shame, no remorse, none of anything that a normal human being may feel after doing something so horrible. She smelled like death and gardenias, and the scent as she passed made Jake retch. There was no way to tell if the scent came from her or her victims. All that he knew, was that she turned his way at his quiet commotion, and her stormy eyes were set ablaze, the rest of her expression flat and cold. She said not a word, but began walking toward him, never breathing, never separating her eyes from his own. 

Lightning struck outside as he took his final breath. 

They never should have come here.


End file.
